


Dead Like Me

by otterstern



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: старый знакомый делает Пайпер интересное предложение





	Dead Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Старое, написано для команды **fandom Charmed 2017**  
>  Бета - **Nimfadora**

Пайпер сгрузила свои покупки в багажник джипа и мысленно прошлась по списку. Завтра на ужин собирались зайти сестры, ей хотелось приготовить для них что-нибудь особенное. После битвы с Триадой и Кристи, безумных прыжков во времени и внеплановых знакомств с родственниками прошло всего пару недель. Они успели оправиться от потрясений и попытаться вернуться к обычному течению жизни.

Пейдж целыми днями пропадала в Школе, пытаясь очистить ту от признаков присутствия демонов. К работе по восстановлению «колыбели доброй магии» ей удалось привлечь знакомых магов, парочку своих подопечных, коллег-Хранителей и даже одного Старейшину. Никто из них не смог отказать особо деятельной ведьме — Пейдж оказалось проще справиться со всеми их проблемами, с головой погрузившись в работу, не забывая, впрочем, и про мужа. К счастью, Генри оказался на удивление понимающим человеком. Однажды даже привлек своих подопечных, отрядив их закупать необходимые стройматериалы. Магия, конечно, способна на многое, но волшебники еще не научились творить из ничего доски, которые бы остались таковыми, а не рассыпались обратно в пыль через пару недель.

Фиби с такой же увлеченностью окунулась в любовь, что само по себе грело душу Пайпер. Младшая сестра в последние месяцы казалась совсем отчаявшейся. К Купу она все ещё относилась с легким недоверием, но искренне наслаждалась его обществом.

Пайпер покачала головой, улыбаясь собственным мыслям. Наверное, она никогда не перестанет так переживать за их жизни. С легким сердцем она села в машину и едва не выскочила обратно на улицу, когда поняла, что на пассажирском кресле с самым невозмутимым видом сидел Ангел Смерти. Тот, кого встретить ей совсем не хотелось. А ведь жизнь только начала налаживаться.

Пайпер не могла отвести от него взгляд, пытаясь разгадать, какие потери предвещал его визит. Неужели в этот раз он пришел уже за ней?  
— Не переживай, — ровным голосом без лишних эмоций сказал Ангел, окинув ее внимательным взглядом. — Твой час придет еще очень не скоро. Как и твоих близких. Сегодня вы меня не интересуете.  
— Тогда зачем ты здесь? — спросила подозрительно Пайпер, ожидая подвоха.

Ангел задумчиво и слегка тоскливо проводил взглядом женщину, которая катила заливающегося смехом ребенка в тележке, и, не глядя на Пайпер, ответил:  
— Я явился тебе, чтобы предложить стать Ангелом Смерти.

* * *

Услышав, как Пайпер паркуется на подъездной дорожке, Лео усадил Криса, с которым играл на полу в оранжерее, в манеж и поспешил ко входу, чтобы помочь занести покупки. Чего он точно не ожидал увидеть, так это Ангела Смерти, нагруженного пакетами.

— Добрый день, — слегка чопорно поздоровался Ангел, проходя мимо ошарашенного Лео в направлении кухни.  
— Почему он... — севшим голосом спросил Лео у жены, недовольно захлопнувшей дверь.  
— Он отказался улетучиваться туда, откуда явился. Так что я решила — пусть хоть пользу приносит.

Она раздраженно кинула сумочку на диван и присела, крепко обнимая Уайетта, радостно поспешившего к ней. Ангел меж тем избавился от покупок и вернулся в гостиную, с меланхоличным видом разглядывая интерьер.  
— Я предложил твоей супруге стать моей коллегой.  
— Ангелом Смерти? — удивленно спросил Лео, от неожиданности садясь на диван.  
— Именно, — удовлетворенно подтвердил Ангел.  
— Все еще бред собачий, — голосом, не терпящим возражений, прокомментировала это Пайпер.

Лео с сомнением посмотрел на заглянувшего к ним Ангела и собственную жену, с преувеличенным интересом игравшую с Уайеттом.  
— Но тебе ведь понравилось в прошлый раз, — как бы между делом вспомнил он, получив в ответ взгляд, полный гневного огня.

* * *

— Привет! — жизнерадостно поздоровался Генри с незнакомым ему мужчиной в гостиной особняка на Прескотт-стрит.

Тот был одет в длинную черную рясу и имел отрешенный вид. Словом, по скромному мнению Генри, все еще не лучшим образом ориентировавшегося в магическом мире, вряд ли причислялся к простым смертным.

— О! — бурно отреагировала Пейдж, узнав гостя. — А вы за кем?  
— Не сегодня, — терпеливо ответил ей Ангел Смерти.  
— Отлично, — успокоилась Пейдж и поспешила на кухню. — Пайпер, что в твоей гостиной делает Ангел Смерти?  
— На ужин пригласила, а то мы стали как-то слишком редко видеться.

Генри удивленно посмотрел на упомянутого Ангела, припоминая все рассказанное о нем Пейдж, и успел заметить, как тот закатил глаза на реплику старшей из Зачарованных.

* * *

— Поверить не могу, что согласилась на это, — пробурчала Пайпер, сидя в центре круга из свечей посреди чердака. — Учти, детей вернут через три часа.  
— Я помню. Не отвлекайся, — спокойно сказал ей Ангел, стоящий у окна. — Работа Ангела Смерти не так проста, как тебе могло показаться в прошлый раз. Это требует большой концентрации.

Пайпер в который раз прокляла развитое чувство ответственности вместе с взращенным годами магической практики авантюризмом и вернулась мыслями к ритуалу.


End file.
